A Loliver Sort of Drabbles
by xStarsAndHeartsx
Summary: I was tagged. Yep. Here's my story. Filled with Loliver goodness.


Wow, it's taken me a long time to do this, but

**Wow, it's taken me a long time to do this, but…here it is! My tag-playlist-songfic thing! Ummm, I forgot how many people I'm supposed to tag ('cause I kinda deleted the email)so I tag…anyone who wants to be tagged!**

**OK, let's get this party started!**

**Connected- Sara Paxton**

Lilly glanced at the giant waves, then back at the millions of people littering the beach. She spotted Miley and Oliver somewhere among them. Miley appeared bored and flipping through a torn edition of _Seventeen_ magazine. Oliver was staring at the blonde intently. When he noticed her watching, he grinned and waved. Lilly waved back, and then took off into the water, breathing deeply. It wasn't a big deal. Just a little surfing contest. What did it matter that millions of people were watching? Like Oliver. But Oliver believed in her. He always did. Lilly grinned and stood to face the giant wave.

And suddenly it was over.

Lilly heard people cheering as she swam back to shore. They pulled at her arms and tugged her back and forth. Apparently, she had won. _Coo,_ was all Lilly could think.

Strong arms wrapped around and the familiar scent of Oliver (the ocean and watermelon) filled her nostrils.

"Congratulations, Lil." He whispered in her hair. Lilly pulled and smiled, noticing Oliver's eyes were filled with love and proudness.

**Thunder- Boys Like Girls**

Oliver glanced at Lilly, who was staring at the sunset dreamily.

"You know, I heard that if you stare at the sun long enough, leprechauns appear and like, steal your eyes."

Lilly scrunched up her nose and looked at Oliver. The brunette noticed that her eyes were a bright blue. His favorite color. A blue clearer than the ocean and prettier than the sky.

"Yeah, sureeeeeee, Oliver, whatever." Lilly said, giggling and rolling her eyes. Her voice. It was so musical. Oliver could listen to it all the time and never get tired. OK, maybe he'd get tired a little, seeing as how Lilly had a tendency to ramble.

God, he wasn't supposed to feel this way about Lilly. She was his friend. His best friend. Yet he really wanted to kiss her at this moment. Actually, he wanted to kiss her all the time. But he couldn't go there. Besides, it wasn't like she like him back.

"You know, I've always wanted to get kissed in front of a sunset." Lilly sighed, breaking Oliver's train of thought.

"What?"

"Yeah, and in the rain." And like magic, it started to rain. Thunder rumbled lightly in the background and brief streaks of lightning danced across the sky. Lilly laughed. And at that moment, Oliver realized it was now or never. School was starting tomorrow. His shot was now. He pulled Lilly to him and kissed her softly. There was a moment of hesitation on Lilly's part, but then it was gone and she kissed back.

Thunder crackled above them.

**Get Out of This Town- Carrie Underwood**

7:09 P.M.

Lilly blew a piece of hair out of her face and waited for Oliver to call her. The two best friends were gonna ditch the small town they lived in for a few weeks at a beach tours from their houses. Life was becoming more hectic for them. Lilly's parents had begun fighting again, even after five years of not talking to each other. Oliver's mother had lost her job and his father was dangerously close to losing his, so the family had money issues. Plus school was becoming harder to bear…or were the kids there becoming more immature?

At this point, Lilly didn't care where they went. As long as it was just her, Oliver, the car, the open road, and 11 years of friendship and inside jokes, Lilly was happy. They'd crank up the radio, occasionally grab each other's hands, and laugh.

Suddenly the phone rang. "I'm here."

Lilly grinned. "As you should be. I'm coming." She grabbed her bag and climbed out her window. This would be fun.

**Because You Live- Jesse McCartney**

Oliver wanted to cry. But men didn't cry. Especially when their girlfriend dumped them for the quarterback. He just sat on the sand, wanting to do something, ask why, why he wasn't good enough. Suddenly, there was a presence beside him. Lilly wrapped her arms around him and just sat.

Oliver turned to look at her and smiled slightly. "Hey."

Lilly smiled back. "Heard about.._her. _Oliver, don't worry about her. She's an asshole."

Oliver laughed.

"No, I'm serious. She is." Then her voice got quieter. "Any girl would be lucky to have you as her boyfriend." She miled at Oliver and wrapped her arms tighter around him. Oliver felt his world get just a little bit brighter as if more stars had twinkled onto the night sky. Lilly knew how to make him feel better. He had no clue what he'd do without her.

Hello Beautiful- Jonas Brothers

Hello Beautiful,

It's me. Wow, I miss you. So…how's it going? I hear it's like, wonderful in California. All sunny and stuff. You must be really happy. I wish I could be with you.

Anyway, tonight we're flying to Florida to visit my grandma. I hate that my mom decided we HAD to go visit all the relatives, whose names I don't remember and still don't, the very summer we became a couple. Whatever. My mom keeps saying that I see all these really cool sights in Florida. Like crocodiles or something. Big whoopee-freakin-do. I could see those at the zoo. And truthfully, no crocodile could ever compare to your beautiful eyes. I wish I could see them.

Maybe I'll call you. If my mom lets me have my cell-phone back. I keep telling I didn't mean to fling that spaghetti at Aunt Rita, but she doesn't believe. I can't wait to hear your voice, except all I really wanna do is see your eyes. Seriously, like, I could travel anywhere and ever be satisfied if I couldn't see those beautiful, blue eyes of yours.

I love you, Lilly,

Oliver

**Well, there you go. And cause my conscience must be clean, I'll admit I did cheat. But only cause my stupid laptop kept deleting everything I was writing so I had to keep starting over. Anyways, I think my drabbles kinda suck. **


End file.
